The Heart of the matter
by lizzieten
Summary: another assassination attempt on Naruto's life will the cure be found before it's too late. Looking for beta if interested let me know.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of the Matter

Naruto Uzumaki sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, it was time for yet another lonely night to start, with nothing to do to keep his attention focused on just how alone he really was. He was feeling more rejected than usual tonight after he had gone to Kakashi for some help with training and getting turned down flat in favor of training Sasuke.

"Guess I know who Kakashi-Sensei believes in more" Naruto muttered. He knew that probably wasn't the case but still it felt like no one wanted to help him get better at his Ninjutsu or anything else come to think of it.

"Maybe Iruka-Sensei will help me" Naruto thought and headed towards his former sensei's apartment, ignoring the calls of the people to go and kill himself because he wasn't worth it. As he walked his mind drifted off to the words Kakashi-Sensei had told him. That had cut him deeper than anyone else's words ever had.

_"Sorry, Naruto, I'm going to be working with Sasuke on his own for a few weeks" Kakashi had told him, and he did look sorry but Naruto ignored that and took it as a sign of rejection and that he wasn't worth taking the time to train._

_ "Guess you've always liked him more" Naruto muttered "sense I'm a no talent orphan whom nobody wants to be around" he turned and walked off before Kakashi- Sensei could see the hurt in his eyes. _

Kakashi had watched Naruto walking away, knowing he had hurt the boy immeasurably and wanting to fix it but as it was he was already over an hour late to training with Sasuke.

"I truly am sorry, Naruto" Kakashi muttered, feeling like kicking himself because he had known Naruto would take it the wrong way. _I do want to be around you _Kakashi thought _I don't think of you as a no talent orphan after all you possess much more strength than either Sasuke or Sakura. _Kakashi took off to find Sasuke, Naruto never being far from his mind.

Five minutes later Naruto arrived at Iruka-Sensei's apartment complex as he walked down the hall towards his mentor's apartment he wondered if all of Konoha wouldn't be better off without him. Upon reaching the apartment Naruto hoped Iruka-Sensei would have the time for him. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he was startled when the door was thrown open before he'd had the chance to knock.

Iruka stepped out not seeing Naruto standing outside his door and walked right into him.

"Sorry Naruto" Iruka apologized "I didn't see you standing there"

"Guess you didn't" Naruto muttered rubbing his forehead.

"Was there something you needed?" Iruka asked a tad bit impatiently, he was running late and his date was going to kill him.

Sensing Iruka's impatience, Naruto wondered if coming here was going to be yet another mistake.

"You have somewhere to go?" he asked softly, feeling like the world's biggest moron.

"I have a date that I am running late for" Iruka asked turning and shutting and locking his apartment door, "what did you need"

"Nothing that can't wait for another night" Naruto said turning and walking back down the hall towards the exit. He was feeling even more rejected now that even his mentor didn't have time to help him. Did anybody want him to succeed at the exams?

Iruka watched him go and felt horrible, he sensed depression settling upon the boy's shoulders and wondered briefly if he shouldn't cancel his date to find out what was going on with the boy. Deciding against it, he would talk to Naruto tomorrow, and with that in mind Iruka sprinted down the hall and out of the building towards his date's house.

Naruto having left the apartment complex decided he was going to go train for a little while before heading back to his own home. He really didn't feel like being alone tonight but it was turning out that nobody had the time for him.

Arriving at the training field where he had taken the bell test with team 7, he still felt just as depressed but he was determined he was going get better even if he had to train by himself.

Sighing again as Naruto began to pull his Kunai and Shuriken from his pouch, he wondered what it was that made Kakashi-Sensei think that Sasuke was better than him. After all Naruto worked just as hard if not harder then either of his teammates, somehow though that still didn't make a difference.

"I'm just as good as Sasuke" Naruto muttered grabbed a Kunai and throwing it as hard as he could at a training log.

_It's not fair that everybody hates me and adores Sauske _Naruto thought continuing to throw Kunai even as his chest began to ache. Finally though a harsh pain was sent through his chest, and it drove Naruto to his knees and left him gasping for breath.

"Not now" Naruto muttered "stop hurting, I need to train." Naruto clutched at his chest waiting for the pain to ease. These attacks were happening more frequently and it was starting to frighten the young blonde. He didn't know what was going on, he knew he should get it checked out but he was scared to find out what was going on. He knew he would probably have to go to the hospital for Granny to run some tests. Naruto didn't want to be alone during the tests and at this point he knew he would be. After nobody had time for a no talent orphan like him, especially since he contained Nine tails.

As he waited for the pain to ease, Naruto decided he wouldn't do anything about it until after the exams were completed after all if it was something serious, he wouldn't be taking away Sasuke and Sakura's chance at making it to the next level even if he couldn't. he knew they would both hate him for life, if he had to drop out before the exams even started.

Unbeknownst to the young boy, Sasuke and Kakashi were training a couple hundred feet away and had seen him come crashing to his knees in agony. Sasuke looked at Kakashi-Sensei before turning and running towards Naruto. Kakashi was right behind him.

"Naruto" Sasuke called out as he reached the blonde. "are you okay?"

Naruto looked up surprised he hadn't known Sasuke was training anywhere near him otherwise he would have found something place else to go.

"I'm fine" Naruto muttered pushing himself to his feet despite still feeling the pain that seemed to center around his heart.

Kakashi reached out and grabbed Naruto arm as the boy stumbled.

"I don't think you are fine" he said thoughtfully taking in the pale, sweat covered face.

"I am fine" Naruto insisted "I think I'm coming down with his something" he turned away from his friends and vomited harshly upon the ground.

Naruto pulled his arm away from Kakashi and turned away embarrassed at them having to see him so weak. Naruto gathered up his weapons and threw them back in his pouch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked confused at the boy's behavior, something was obviously wrong but Naruto was choosing to ignore it.

"Home, I think I'm getting the flu" Naruto muttered and started walking towards the road.

"And I don't need an escort" he called back to the two ninja whom had started to follow him.

Tbc?

AN

Let me know if you want more and please forgive any mistakes I am still pretty new to the Naruto world. Reviews are much appreciated but please don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Naruto headed towards his home, he could still sense the two ninja following him. Apparently they didn't know when to quit, he told them he was fine they didn't appear to have believed him and followed him anyway.

He wondered as he walked what his life would be like if the third Hokage had never sealed the nine tails in him. Would he still have a family and more friends, or would he still be the lonely child he was now. As he approached his apartment building, he sighed at the sight of the stairs. Any other time they didn't bother him but tonight, considering he felt like he had been trampled upon, he really didn't want even face them.

Hearing a noise behind him, Naruto turned around only to get pelted in the face with a banana peel.

"Take that demon boy" someone called out from the shadows. "get out of here and never come back"

"I never asked for this fate" Naruto called as he turned and slowly dragged himself up the rickety stairs. "it's not my fault I am who I am." Even as he got further and further up the stairs he could still hear the cruel insults tossed his way. They only served to make him feel lower than the dirt that this ran down apartment complex sat on.

Once he was safe inside his home he locked the door and headed straight for the kitchen to make himself some ramen. He would have gone to Ichiraku's but Naruto didn't feel like being out in the open at the moment. He wasn't really sure why cause normally he loved being the center of attention.

While he was waiting for the water to boil Naruto went into his bedroom to dig some scrolls on Ninjutsu out, he would find a way to improve one way or the other. Finding what he had been looking for, Naruto went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with the scroll before him. He was concentrating so hard on trying to understand what the scroll was talk about that he didn't hear the pounding on his door.

When the sound of splintering wood, resounded through the small, spotless apartment, Naruto looked up, and saw yet another angry villager standing in what used to be his doorway.

"Now what, come to tell me to leave or kill myself?" Naruto asked, all the while thinking that this would be the perfect ending to a perfect day.

"You know "Naruto said standing to his feet "Most people don't break in while I'm here" he walked over to the drawer closest to the sink. He had several Kunai hidden there. He was determined nothing would be stolen or wrecked this time, well aside from his door that is.

The man remained silent as he approached Naruto while his back was turned. Thinking that Naruto was completely unaware of him, the man drew a knife and went to slice Naruto's throat, but Naruto having known he was there, quickly grabbed a kunai out of the drawer and turned around facing the man.

"While I may appear to be stupid" Naruto said through clenched teeth as the man pulled the knife away and went for Naruto's stomach instead, but he was once again foiled when Naruto's Kunai met the blade of the knife. "I am not" a few minutes later neither had relaxed their positions and Naruto was starting to feel the strain, he couldn't keep this up much longer. His chest was already starting to hurt again. Naruto managed to push the man away from him, and with sweat dripping down his face, he managed to send a swift roundhouse kick to the guys face, knocking him down, taking his fist Naruto slammed it into the guys gut until the man was unconscious. Naruto stared at the bloody face of the man that had tried to kill him, it wasn't the first time this had happened and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I have to tell Granny about this" Naruto thought as he collapsed onto the floor, from the pain that had sprouted in his chest. It felt like his heart was trying to shred its way out of his chest and as he lay there barely conscious Naruto wondered if this would be how it ended for him. He didn't see a pink haired kunoiche with a certain black haired ninja rushing towards him.

"What a crummy way to die" he mumbled as he closed his eyes, and unconsciousness took a hold of him. He hadn't even come anywhere near to accomplishing his dream, there was so many things he hadn't done but yet at that moment in time, he didn't care. He was ready for death, ready to be put out of his miserable existence. No one should have to live through the pain and torment he'd had to.

Sakura and Sasuke had arrived just in time to see Naruto collapse upon the floor. Sakura sent a worried glanced towards Sasuke but otherwise went straight to Naruto's side. Laying him flat on his back, Sakura leaned over and pressed her ear to his chest, searching for a heartbeat. It was very weak but it was there.

"Sasuke, we need help go find Kakashi-Sensei or Iruka-Sensei or somebody else who can get him to the hospital." Sakura demanded, as she gently ran her hand through the blonde's hair.

"Naruto why is it you always find yourself in a bad situation," Sakura muttered hearing Sasuke leave. She hoped it wouldn't take too long to find someone, she wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her friend, but she knew it wasn't anything good, not from the way Sasuke had told her about the attack earlier while Naruto had been training. Something told her this had been going on for a while. Which meant Naruto was choosing to ignore it and that frightened her. What if it was life threatening? Sakura didn't know what she would do if Naruto died.

AN

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and thank you for taking the time to read my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Once Sasuke had left Naruto's apartment, he headed straight for the rooftops. Hoping he could rid himself of all fangirls, until the matter at hand was settled. As raced from rooftop to rooftop, Sasuke felt guiltier and guiltier, he had known something was seriously wrong with Naruto. He had sensed it when Naruto had collapsed the night before, he should have kicked Naruto's butt all the way to the hospital but no, he had trusted Naruto's word.

"Look where that got me" Sasuke muttered when Naruto recovered in was in for a major butt kicking. And Sasuke didn't plan on taking it easy on him. Halfway to the Hokage Tower, he came across Asuma and Kakashi sitting on the roof.

"Where's the fire?" Kakashi asked lazily as Sasuke came skidding to a halt near the roof's edge.

"It's Naruto" Sasuke said wanting to get back to his mission, get the Hokage.

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked sitting up, and taking a good look at Sasuke. Things couldn't be good if Sasuke was trying to kill himself to get some help.

"He collapsed again" Sasuke uttered "and he got attacked in his apartment."

Kakashi didn't need to hear more as he jumped to his feet and Asuma joined him.

"Get Lady Tsunade to meet us at the hospital" Kakashi ordered as he sprinted off in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Asuma not very far behind him.

"You better be okay Dobe" Sasuke muttered before continuing his journey to the tower.

It took Kakashi and Asuma less than ten minutes to reach Naruto's apartment. Once on his floor they raced towards the one Naruto currently called home. they took in the doorless entryway before rushing through to find Naruto lying unconscious on the floor with Sakura on her knees beside him.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked walking over to stand beside her. He really didn't like the way his student looked. His forehead was dripping with sweat, and his skin was as pale as Kakashi had ever seen it before.

"He's not well" Sakura muttered "he hasn't woken once and he's having more trouble breathing by the minute." As if to confirm her words, Naruto arched in an attempt to draw in more air.

Sakura felt like she was stuck in a nightmare, knowing that as it was she couldn't do anything for Naruto but watch him suffer until help arrived. Sighing she leaned over and placed her hands on Naruto's chest, and using her chakra she tried to find out what was wrong with her friend. The only thing she sensed was Naruto's heart was beating too fast. Sighing, Sakura leaned back and grabbed a wet cloth she had gotten a few minutes ago and proceeded to wipe Naruto's brow.

Kakashi watched Sakura's gentle movements as she tried to tend to him, as if sensing she wasn't getting anywhere. He bent down and gently picked Naruto up.

"I'll get him to the hospital" he said gently, knowing that Sakura was afraid for her friends life. "Lady Tsunade will be able to help him.

"I hope so" she murmured softly, as the villager began to stir. Kakashi sent a glare his way.

"Take him Ibiki" he told Asuma, he didn't care for anyone that tried to harm his students.

"My pleasure" Asuma said going to the guy and pulling him to his feet. Though he didn't know Naruto all that well, He admired the boy for his never back down attitude.

"Find somebody to fix the door too" Kakashi hollered as he leapt out the open window. Asuma nodded and before Sakura knew it, Naruto's apartment was empty once more.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk surrounded by a stack of paper that to her seemed to be never ending. Instead of signing them however she was working her way through a bottle of Sake. Today had been another long day of getting next to nothing accomplished. Tsunade was just about to call it a day and leave the paperwork for tomorrow when the doors to her office burst open and Sasuke Uchiha came bursting through, her Anbu guards hot on his trail.

"Lady Tsunade" Sasuke gasped struggling to breathe.

"Something wrong Uchiha?" she asked, quite startled by the boys sudden appearance.

"It's Naruto?" Sasuke finally managed to get out "he collapsed and he won't wake up"

Upon hearing the news about her favorite brat, Tsunade leaped to her feet.

"Where is he now?" she demanded hoping she would be able to get to him in time.

"Kakashi-Sensei was taking him to the hospital and told me to tell you to meet him there" Sasuke replied trailing her out of the office.

It took only a few minutes to get there and upon arriving they were shocked at the scene displayed in front of them.

"I refuse to help that demon" one of the doctors that wasn't busy stated, his voice cold.

"you're going to let this boy die because of your prejudice?" Kakashi asked, his anger beginning to stir.

"I say good riddance" the doctor said before turning and walking away from the small group.

Kakashi looked down at the bundle in his arms.

"I'm not going to let you die, Naruto" he said softly "I'll find someone that will help you."

"Kakashi" Tsuande called once she had gotten over the shock of what she had just witnessed. Heads were going to roll for what that doctor had just done. No one refused her brat treatment. Once she had kakashi's attention she took Naruto away from him and placed him on an examination table. And shooed Kakashi out the door.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure out what's going on" she said before turning and walking back to the pale boy on the table. She really didn't like what she saw.

"Not now, Brat" she said softly "You can't die now" she lay her hands on his chest and let her chakra show her what was going on. She didn't like what she saw.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am going to make the chapters longer in the future so just please bear with me thanks again Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of the Matter

Chapter four

Sakura sat in the waiting room, nervously wringing her hands. Awaiting news on her friend and teammate, Sakura was afraid for him, afraid that they were going to lose him. In fact she couldn't get his pale face out of her mind. She had never before seen Naruto so sick. She couldn't imagine life without her friend if the worst ever came to pass. Feeling a sick feeling in her stomach, Sakura moaned softly and laid her head on her knees. She was going to be sick if she kept worrying like this. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Sakura looked up to see Kakashi's one eye staring worriedly at her.

"I'm okay Sensei" she said "just worried"

"More likely making yourself sick" Sasuke said wondering over from his place on the wall.

"Naruto will be alright" Kakashi said "nothing keeps him down for long." _Literally _Sakura thought _why isn't the fox healing him, Naruto shouldn't even be here right now._

"Naruto shouldn't even be here right now" Sakura voiced her thoughts "the fox should be healing him and he's not."

"Hokage-Sama will find an answer" Kakashi answered though the thought also bothered him. "You know she is a very impressive medic Nin"

Sakura sighed and sat back up, she was glad to have her friends here, the waiting was really starting to get to her.

"I wonder what Naruto did to make that villager so mad?" Sakura wondered out loud and Sasuke scowled. He hated how Naruto was treated for essentially protecting the villagers.

"Nothing probably" Sasuke replied "it seems he doesn't have to do anything to make them hate him."

"I hope he's in jail for a long time" Sakura muttered feeling her anger grow again.

"If Lady Tsunade has her way he will be" Kakashi stated. He wished he had gotten there sooner, in order to beat some sense into the man.

"Has anybody noticed Naruto has been sick lately?" Sakura asked.

"Of course" Sasuke said "he's been a bit off in training, he gets winded pretty easily."

"Before all this happened" Sakura said "when has he ever been sick?"

"You have a point" Sasuke said frowning he knew she was thinking of the fox and its healing powers again. He couldn't deny the thought was bothering him too. The fox should be healing but it's not.

"Can fox's get sick?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I'm sure regular fox's can, not spirit demons" Kakashi said "it seems as if something is suppressing the demon somehow."

After that Sakura drifted into silence as she tried not to give into her fears. She hoped it wasn't too late for her friend. They sat in silence for ten minutes before an "How troublesome" brought them out.

"Shikamaru" Sakura was surprised to see the lazy ninja enter the waiting room. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard Naruto was brought in and wanted to see how he was doing" he stated in a bored tone.

"We haven't heard anything yet" Iruka said anybody could tell Naruto's former sensei had been crying.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered before taking a seat beside Ino and Choji who was silently munching on some chips. Neji was there also sitting beside the Hinata who had yet to utter any words.

"Everything's troublesome to you" Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face.

Meanwhile back in the treatment room, Tsunade had discovered that Naruto's heart was very badly damaged and was starting to fail.

"What I don't understand" Tsunade muttered sending another blast of healing chakra into his system "is why the stupid fox isn't healing this damage; it would be very easy too." As she was healing she noticed none of the chakra she was sending in was affecting the damaged heart in the slightest.

"Get me Neji Hyuga" Tsunade ordered the worried Shizune that stood behind her. "Something's going on and I want to find out what" Shizune nodded and turned and left the room. Tsunade sighed and ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Why aren't you healing brat?" she murmured "at the rate your going, you only have a few more weeks to live, unless we can get the fox to heal you again." She swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't like to think that this time next month unless they figured something out, Naruto wouldn't be alive. Tsunade refused to let him die, if it was the last thing she done, she would save him. She refused to let the boy she had come to love to die; she was a Sannin for crying out loud. While waiting for Shizune to return, Tsunade got busy working on the injuries that had been inflicted with this latest beating. Tsunade didn't understand why Naruto just put up with it, if it was her whoever was doing the beating would be in much worse shape then they started in. sighing quietly, Tsunade continued working, but with each broken rib she wrapped the angrier she got. No one had the right to hurt her idiot, and if she had her way, the villager would be severely punished. She would make it a law no one could harm the boy not unless they wanted to spend the next couple of decades in prison.

As Shizune returned, Tsunade was placing an oxygen mask over Naruto's mouth and nose. She had noticed that Naruto was beginning to have trouble breathing. And she hoped the oxygen would help the overworking heart.

Neji was surprised at the sight of a panting, unconscious Naruto lying on the table before him. Neji hadn't been expecting Naruto to be so bad off.

"What happened to him?" Neji asked, concern bleeding into his voice. He had never seen Naruto so still in his life and unknown to everyone else, it scared him.

"His heart is failing him" Tsunade said "in short he is dying."

"Why isn't the fox healing him" Neji asked after all it wasn't secret that Naruto had fast recuperating powers.

"That's what I want to know" Tsunade replied "nothing I am doing is helping, which is strange." Tsunade walked over to the sink and wet down a small towel and went back to Naruto's bedside and placed it on his sweat drenched forehead.

"What do you want me to do?" Neji asked, willing to do whatever it took to help improve his friend's chance of survival.

"I need you to use Byakugan and see what is going on" Tsunade replied, hoping this would answer at least some of her questions.

"I'm on it" Neji replied turning his eyes on and looking towards Naruto. He noticed immediately that the fox's chakra had been suppressed to the point that it barely even registered with his eyes. What was worse was it was Naruto's own chakra that was causing the damage to Naruto's heart.

"It doesn't make sense that the damage to his heart is not responding to your healing chakra" Neji muttered "being the kind of medic you are you should have been able to heal this very easily." The longer he stared at the chakra Neji sensed that there was something foreign in the chakra that had a metallic property that appeared to be blocking Naruto's chakra points and was forcing his chakra towards his heart which is what was causing the heart damage, he didn't know what it was. Perhaps this was the reason Naruto's body was being harmed by his own chakra.

"What's going on with the fox's chakra?" Tsunade asked, fearing for the blond's life.

"There is some kind of seal suppressing it, one I have never seen before" Neji replied turning the Byakugan off. "His own chakra is working against him and it's what is causing his heart to fail."

"Why am I unable to heal it then?" Tsunade thought out loud.

"I think you might want to ask the villager who attacked Naruto in the first place" Neji suggested it wasn't by accident that whatever this was was floating around in Naruto's chakra. Tsunade frowned what did the villager have anything to do with Naruto's current condition.

"There is a foreign substance in his chakra stream and its blocking all his chakra points forcing them to go towards his heart." Neji said "whatever it is didn't get there by accident." Tsunade frowned again, she had never heard of something like this before, and therefore didn't know how to heal it.

"How does a villager know how to do something like this" Tsunade muttered the whole process sounded like it would be on the difficult side to accomplish.

"I don't think he is a villager and I certainly don't think he is from Konoha." Neji said. This situation was getting more complicated by the minute.

AN

sorry it took so long to update, I was figuring out how to make this chapter make sense and to me it does but if you have any questions let me know thanks for reading. enjoy and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of the matter

Chapter five

"I don't think he's a villager and I don't think he is from Konoha" Neji commented, making Tsunade scowl, the look on her face so frightening it nearly sent Neji out of the room.

"Get Ibiki to find out what this so called villager knows" Tsunade demanded "we will find a cure for Naruto, if it's the last thing I do." Turning around she looked at the limp body lying on the table before her. Just seeing Naruto so motionless and sick looking made her heart ache. Never in all the time she had known him aside from that time when he defended her against Kabuto ; had she seen him so still. It didn't work well with the hyperactive knuckleheaded Ninja she had come to love. She couldn't imagine living the rest of her days without him there to aggravate her into getting her work done. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Shizune spoke up:

"We will find the cure, if there is not one; we will make one, Naruto will be back on his feet in no time and this whole situation will be nothing but a nightmare."

"Lets him settled in a room" Tsunade said "then comes the fun part; I get to tell his teammates." Shizune shuddered at the thought. Team seven was a close knit group and she couldn't imagine telling them that there was a good chance of their blonde teammate dying.

"He fights to protect those he loves" Shizune said grabbing one end of the gurney Naruto was on and pushing it towards the door. "We will fight to protect him."

Sighing, Tsunade smiled softly thinking of the boy who had come to make her believe he could do anything he put his mind to. She knew Naruto would be fighting his hardest wherever he was now. He wouldn't give up without a fight. He wouldn't leave them unless there was no way back. Tsunade made her way down the hall following Shizune and the medics that were currently rolling Naruto towards a more suitable room.

As she was getting Naruto settled in the room, and making sure he was as comfortable as possible with the ventilator and the other various tubes that was keeping him hydrated and fed. She prayed to Kami that he could get out of this without the fox's help. After all the tubes were in and everything was working properly. Tsunade wrapped her hand around Naruto's still fingers.

"I'm not giving up on you brat so don't you go anywhere more permanent." She said though her heart was full of fear, despite the fact that she was the greatest medic this village had ever seen. She didn't understand how she was rendered to feeling completely helpless. She was the Hokage for crying out loud, she was supposed to know the answers in difficult situations such as these, yet she knew not what to do for someone who meant so much to not just her but to many other people as well.

"Keep fighting kiddo" Tsunade murmured as she bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm going to inform your teammates of your unfortunate situation. I'm sure Iruka has worried himself grey headed by now." Straightening up, she turned and walked out of the room, swallowing her tears as she went. She was stronger than this, she had to get everybody else through the coming storm as well. So there was no time to show weakness, she would get them through whatever happened with Naruto. Having made up her mind Tsunade headed towards the waiting room, and towards Naruto's precious people, this would be hard for them to understand but even harder for her to explain what was happening.

Once she had entered the waiting room, Tsunade was unsurprised to find it was packed, no empty seats to be found. Ninja were even lining the walls waiting on news on their fellow comrade. _Naruto, if only you could see the support you had, you would have the strength to keep fighting. _She thought; inwardly smiling at the showing of support from the Ninja community. She wondered briefly how word had gotten out so fast but then she considered Konoha grapevine she shouldn't have been surprised. She felt honored that all these Ninja had gathered here for Naruto. It warmed her heart to know they loved him as much as she did.

While looking around the room, Tsunade wondered how she was going to explain just how the odds were against Naruto surviving the next few weeks._ I can barely comprehend the fact he may soon be gone forever myself and I have to explain it to them. _Tsunade thought.

"Lady Hokage" Sakura spoke from where she was sitting closest to the emergency room doors. "How's Naruto doing?" the worry was unmistakable in her voice and for a moment made Tsunade pause. She worried about Sakura more than anyone else, after these past few years Naruto and Sakura had grown surprisingly close; it was odd to see one without the other anymore even if it was just for training.

"Naruto's condition is critical at this moment and slowly getting worse due to a poison like substance floating through his chakra." She paused as Sakura gasped softly tears forming in her green eyes.

"The substance, which has yet to be identified, is blocking is chakra paths forcing his chakra towards his heart which is currently sustaining damage due to the chakra. And at the rate Naruto's heart is sustaining damage, if a cure can't be found" Tsunade paused again letting the seriousness of the situation sink in. "I'm afraid Naruto only has a few more weeks left, but do not worry I'm going to work until I get a cure, I won't rest until one is found." Tsunade finished feeling the silence in the room like a heavy weight on her shoulders. She felt her heart break even more than it already was, when Sakura broke down crying. Sasuke who was sitting beside her placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. Though his actions were comforting, Sasuke felt nothing but turmoil on the inside. He found it hard to believe his best friend was on his death bed; especially since Naruto had always boasted that he always done his best with the odds stacked against him.

"How did this substance even get into his chakra; he's been getting sick for a while now?" Sasuke asked for some reason the pieces of the puzzle weren't fitting together.

"As of yet we don't know" Tsunade answered and Sasuke frowned. "We are having the person interrogated here shortly, so we should know something soon."

"I could get the information of this so called person" Kakashi stated his voice cold and hard. Naruto had wormed his way into his heart over the years that Kakashi had known him. He didn't like anyone causing harm to any of his students. Besides he had once stated he would never let his comrades die, he still meant it to this day. The person to cause harm to anyone Kakashi cared for would be the next person without a life.

"You would kill the person before you got any information Hatake" Asuma spoke from where he stood against the wall next to Kakashi. "You're a little too protective over your students former or not"

"No one messes with my students and lives to tell about it" Kakashi growled sensing that he wasn't getting his point across. He felt helpless despite the words he had spoken. He had always claimed he would protect his students but now one was practically on his death bed and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"How unyouthfull" Lee declared from his seat beside his Sensei, Guy, "to be dying so young, I pray Lady Hokage can reverse the damage quickly and have our youthful friend back on his feet shortly."

"He's not going to die" Sasuke said "Naruto has said it himself, he won't die until he becomes Hokage." Tsunade sighed wishing she had half of Sasuke's confidence.

"Not according to the diagnosis" she spoke up hating the fact that she was destroying what little faith Sasuke had. "Not unless I get some intel on what I'm dealing with, Naruto will die."

"Then get busy and find the answers" Sasuke said "do anything except let Naruto die." Tsunade glared at the lone Uchiha , she understood the way Sasuke felt, she herself was unwilling to let this situation become worse than it was. Naruto was Sasuke's closest, friend probably the only one who truly understood what it meant to be alone, and for Sauske wasn't willing to let that friendship go so easily. Not after all that Naruto had done for him. In his own way Sasuke was returning the favor, Naruto refused to leave him alone so in return Sasuke was just as protective.

"If you were anybody else I would pummel you" Tsunade muttered continuing to glare at the dark haired teen. Sasuke only stared back refusing to back down.

"At this point in time I couldn't care less" Sasuke said "I just want to get to the bottom of this"

Kakashi eyed his students; Sakura was still wrapped in Sasuke's arms, which was odd considering the Uchiha preferred to keep Sakura at arm's length.

"When can we see Naruto?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"We're getting him settled into a room right now so give us a few more minutes to make sure everything is working alright." Tsunade replied. She had the feeling once Sakura was at Naruto's side she wouldn't be leaving. Sakura nodded and gently pulled away from Sasuke. Once upon a time Sakura had dreamed about Sasuke holding her but she had given up on that dream a while back. When the lone Uchiha had been determined to leave Konoha it was because of Naruto that the dark haired boy was even still here. It took Sakura a while to realize that it wasn't Sasuke who she longed to be held by but instead she wanted the blonde knuckleheaded ninja to wrap his arms around her.

"Ibiki better be able to extract the info for a cure out of the guy" Sasuke growled. "Or I will do it myself."

"How youthful to defend one's comrade" a green jumpsuit wearing declared from a few seats away. After that the room drifted into silence, each thinking about what Naruto meant to them and how he had changed their lives for the better.

Ten minutes later Tsunade returned to the waiting room.

"Naruto is ready for visitors now but since it's so late I ask that only team 7 members and Iruka visit tonight. We don't need Naruto to get anymore stressed."

As the ninja around team 7 began to leave Sakura stood and faced her teammates.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with him first?" she asked softly, her green eyes red rimmed from crying.

"Of course" Kakashi replied and Sasuke only nodded as Sakura turned and followed Tsunade down the hall. Once outside the room, Sakura paused for a moment. She was nervous, she had never liked seeing her teammates badly injured before, but now she figured Naruto would be worse off than usual. She wasn't sure if she could handle it this time or not but she supposed she had to try, after all if the situation was reversed Naruto would be the first one to see her.

Deciding it was now or never, Sakura pushed the door open and stepped through the doorway. Sakura's eyes immediately fell on the body lying on the bed, and the sight nearly made her vomit. Naruto was much worse than she had expected. Tubes were everywhere one going down his throat forcing air into his lungs, and others were feeding him oxygen through his nose and there were IV's that were keeping the young ninja hydrated. Swallowing hard, Sakura walked over to the bed, tears filled her eyes again, as she gently placed a palm flat on his whiskered cheek.

"How did it get this bad?" she asked softly, as she took her thumb and traced the scars on his face. "Why didn't you tell someone you weren't feeling well, you didn't have to go through this along you know" she knew full well Naruto hated sharing his problems because he didn't want to be seen as a burden towards his friends.

Sighing, Sakura looked down at the floor, she couldn't do this, she had to get out, she would tell him what she needed to when he got better.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I got to go, I promise I will come back" Sakura said climbing to her feet and rushing out of the room as the dam behind her eyes broke and she was once again sobbing.

Kakashi and Sasuke and Iruka were standing outside the room to their friends room, when Sakura came bursting through the door and went running down the hall.

"I'll go check on her" Iruka said quietly and with that disappeared after her.

"That can't be good" Kakashi muttered, Sakura wasn't normally an emotional mess, and he had the feeling seeing Naruto had pushed her over the edge. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi before stepping into Naruto's room. Once glance at the figuring lying so still had Sasuke walking back out into the hall.

"I'm gonna kill that guy" was all that was said before Sasuke too disappeared.

AN  
>if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this story let me know anyways thanks for reading and reviewing<p> 


End file.
